Don't waste your words
by Forbidden Fairytale
Summary: Some poems about dying...


**12. DEATH:**

**"DAWN OF THE DEAD"**

**Already approaching the night; 8**

**The pale moon rises, glowing bright. 8**

**All hearts pound in fear at the sight, 8**

**For at this hour, they come in flight. 8**

**Through graveyards, zombies tread; 6**

**Released from hell - the living dead. 8**

**From the fiery pits they emerge; 8**

**A swarm of evil spirits surge. 8**

**Death hides under flowing black robes, 8**

**While he walks down the road. 6**

**He takes the lost - he comes and goes; 8**

**He steals their souls, but no one knows. 8**

**He chants in an ancient language, 8**

**Through the mist on the ground. 6**

**He calls forth forces of darkness, 8**

**With a strange sound. 4**

**From a sea of forgotten graves, 8**

**Now the souls of the lost are slaves. 8**

**And though it may be day or night, 8**

**No evil shall escape God's sight. 8**

**The veil between worlds grows weak; 7**

**Souls of the damned are loosed to seek 8**

**Their revenge upon any they desire 10**

**Before being forced back into the eternal fire. 12**

**In the dark woods, 4**

**Skeletons wear black hoods. 6**

**Their eyes glow and burn in their skulls; 8**

**Everything they touch dulls. 6**

**From the ashes, a fire will be woken; 10**

**In the silence, a name shall be spoken. 10**

**Beneath their tattered cloaks, their faces are hidden, 12**

**Mounted upon black steeds no mortal's ever ridden. 12**

**Dark shadows sweep across the land, 8**

**To take souls in their sleep; 6**

**Why don't you understand 6**

**It's you they wish to keep? 6**

**They'll drag you down to hell and flame, 8**

**And bring you back to whence they came. 8**

**If death feasts, you'll be trapped too; 8**

**Now there's nothing you can do. 7**

** "MIDNIGHT MAIDEN"**

**You lived in a bright world of light; 8**

**That's where I want to be. 6**

**I stayed in the shade of the night, 8  
But you could not see me. 6  
I wanted to be by your side, 8  
But from your light, I had to hide. 8**

**That's when I first saw you; 6  
Now you can see me too. 6  
**

**Please fair maiden, set me free; 7**

**Your kiss could be the end of me. 8**

**Should I wake without you there, 7**

**The thought is more than I can bear. 8**

**You'll come to me - I know you will; 8**

**You hate me, yet you love me still. 8**

**It's too late for you now, my dear; 8**

**Your soul is mine and you're trapped here. 8**

**You were an angel sheltered by the sunlight, 11**

**But I was a creature of the midnight. 10**

**Hidden in the darkness, I keep from sight; 10**

**I will never enter your world of light. 10**

**How could you know the world down below 9**

**Was filled with such great pain and sorrow? 9**

**You are a ray of light in the shadows of my soul; 12**

**Only your love could ever make me whole. 10**

**I am standing in the shadows, 8**

**Just past where the light ends. 6  
You wait for me somewhere over the rainbow; 11**

**I hope we can be friends. 6**

**Listening to you laugh, I see you smile; 10**

**My heart stops beating for a while. 8**

**I watch you from a distance, waiting patiently; 12**

**I know someday you'll be ready. 8**

** "LIFE DANCES WITH DEATH"**

**A stranger stands out; 5  
He pauses at my silent stare. 8**

**We've met before without a doubt; 8**

**I blink, but he's no longer there. 8  
My search goes on for a little while, 9**

**He stays just beyond my glance; 7  
Something about his smile 6  
Tells me he will give me a chance. 8**

**He waits so patiently, 6**

**For the day that he can have me. 8**

**My turn came and I finally met him; 10**

**Somehow, I've upset him. 6**

**He tries to convince me to come away, 10**

**But he can't fool me today. 7**

**Death wishes to dance with me in life; 9**

**He wants to take me as his wife. 8**

**His kiss is cold. He has no face. 8**

**There's a shadow in its place. 7**

**And as time stops, I start to cry; 8**

**The music dies and so do I. 8**

**Death will offer you his hand; 7**

**If you reach out, but you don't understand, 10**

**Then your first dance will be your last; 8**

**The time will pass so fast. 6**

**Death comes for me, so quiet and still; 9**

**It makes its move, closing in for the kill. 10**

**I've seen it take people - they fought it too. 10**

**They couldn't resist it and it will take you too. 12**

**Tick tock goes the clock - at the chime, 8**

**You'll close your eyes for the last time. 8**

**Just one inch closer, it will claim you; 9**

**Another hour - it could've been you. 10**

_** "HAUNTED HONEYMOON"**_

**Why are you here in hell? 6**

**It was for love of me you fell! 8**

**This world is full of pain and fear; 8**

**Don't you belong above, my dear? 8**

**Whisper the words that I long to hear; 9**

**Say you will always stay here. 7**

**Close your eyes and set your soul free; 8**

**Only then, you'll belong to me. 8**

**Come, my sweet angel and be my love! 9**

**What need you from that bright world above? 9**

**You've been so kind to me, for you set my soul free; 12**

**Is it true you would give up heaven to be with me? 13**

**To love and cherish until death do us part; 11**

**You whisper these words with an empty heart. 10**

**If you aren't happy here, just say so, 9**

**And I will let you go. 6**

**Do you still want to be my princess, 9**

**Dwelling with me in the darkness? 8**

**Then I will wait with the patience of a saint, 11**

**Until your body death shall taint. 8**

**Don't you belong up there instead? 8**

**Dear, you'll belong to me once you're dead? 9**

**This night you shall ride by my side; 8**

**I'll drag you down to be my bride! 8**

"THIEF IN THE NIGHT"

**Life keeps going on so fast, 7**

**But who knows how long it will last? 8**

**Death doesn't care who you are; 6**

**It will come wherever you are. 8**

**It sneaks up on you slowly, 7**

**Whispering kind words lowly, 7**

**Creeping into your dreams at night; 8**

**Your eyes and face are filled with fright. 8**

**No more to be or not to be; 8**

**It will take you like it took me, 8**

**But when it's over, you're free. 7**

**It may come soon, but you won't see. 8**

**None of us will live forever; 8**

**You think you're clever? It's now or never. 10**

**Hiding in the darkness, it's easy to pretend. 12**

**That this life won't come to an end. 8**

**People get left behind, 6**

**Out of sight, out of mind. 6**

**Forget the past and you'll find 7**

**To the future, you are blind. 7**

**Don't forget those falling; 6**

**Remember as they reach out for your hand. 10**

**Next time it will be you who's calling, 9**

**And then you'll understand. 6**

_** "AFTER I AM GONE"**_

**Death has a hold - it won't let go of me. 10**

**Who's next? I still can't see! 6**

**Coming to a crossroads, wrestling within, 11**

**I search for the strength to get back up again. 11**

**What will I find there, face-to-face? 8**

**Why not explore inside, instead of outer space? 12**

**Up to this point, everything else is unknown; 11**

**I don't want to face the future alone. 10**

**I went through more 4**

**Than I could bear. 4**

**I thought life was hell before; 7**

**Now, I'm really there. 5**

**My role in life meant for a fool, 8**

**I never knew fate could be so cruel. 9**

**My time of death caught me off guard; 8**

**I didn't know sorrow would hit so hard. 10**

**I'll take a chance and turn the key, 8**

**But I don't know my destiny. 8**

**I've lived long enough to see 7**

**Future fade into history. 8**

**I can't tell what lies ahead 7**

**After I am gone and dead. 7**

**I wonder what is to become of me; 10**

**Will I ever be set free? 7**

** "GRAVEYARD SHIFT"**

**I walk through the Valley of the Shadow of Death; 12**

**I hear them scream - the sight takes away my breath. 11**

**You may wonder why they cry, but I know the answer well; 14**

**Lost souls are still trapped here in hell. 8**

**That's how it feels to be stuck in a dream, 10  
Abandoned and alone where nobody can hear you scream. 14  
Twisted thoughts reach beyond what you can bare; 10  
You can't even sleep for fear of the next nightmare. 12  
**

**There's a shadow in my soul - it's my darkest dream; 12**

**For all I hear inside my head are my own silent screams. 14**

**Death is waiting for an answer I'm not sure I can give, 14**

**For I am just a child who still has a life left to live. 14**

**I lost my heart so long ago I can't remember need; 14**

**Now my only urge is the one that makes me feed. 12**

**Light, love, and life - I have no more to give; 10  
I must take now - that's how I live. 8**

** "DON'T LET DEATH WIN"**

**Life is full of opportunities. You could fall. 12**

**You might miss some, but you won't pass them all. 10**

**It's hard to see, but which road will you choose? 10**

**If you give up, you're guaranteed to lose! 10**

**Death is the end for you - game over - it's done; 11**

**It will tell you that it's already won. 10**

**You feel it in your soul and see it in your dreams, 12**

**But nothing can silence all your vexed screams. 10**

**You don't know where it is, but find out fast; 10**

**For you can't tell how long your life will last. 10**

**Death holds you back so you can't fight; 8**

**Your path is dark, yet you look for the light. 10**

**Nothing seems to work the way you want it to; 12  
Get on with your life - that's all you can do. 10**

**When you can't take it anymore, 8**

**Ask yourself what you're living for. 8**

** "STAGE SHY"**

**Here I am, stuck in this pointless parade, 10**

**Left all alone with the choices I've made. 10**

**Light shines in my eyes as I stand to face the crowd; 12**

**They hear me whisper, but screaming so loud. 10**

**Am I the only one left with an open heart? 12**

**Can somebody help me before I fall apart? 12**

**You squeezed out all the tears I tried to hide, 10**

**When I thought the sea of sadness had finally dried. 13**

**If you would bring me back again at any cost, 12**

**Don't bother looking – I'm already lost. 10**

**All of the pain is still trapped in my head; 10**

**Why bother running? I'm already dead! 10**

**Tell me a lie – that it's all ok; 9**

**Promise me the world then just walk away. 10**

**And if you leave when I want you to stay, 10**

**I'll tell you I never needed you anyway. 12**

** "DARK DOOR"**

**Death is a door we all pass through, 8**

**Rising again - or we can't be made new. 10**

**Only afterwards do we start living; 10**

**We're just getting ready for the real thing. 10**

**A grave is a gateway to another place; 11**

**It will take you through time and space. 8**

**When death whispers in your ear, 7**

**Forget about your fear. 6**

**Gaze not at the grave with bones of the brave; 10**

**Look not at the life that was lost. 8**

**The body is a shell that the spirit can't save; 12**

**I beg you my friend, count the cost. 8**

**Do not wait at my tomb and cry; 8**

**I pray that you'll be prepared to die. 9**

**So don't stand at my grave and weep; 8**

**I am not there, nor do I sleep. 8**

** "GHOST DANCE"**

**I put on my act and I wear my face, 10**

**Behind a fancy mask in this twisted place. 11**

**Everyone keeps the truth deep in their eyes; 10**

**I know their sweet smiles are just lies. 9**

**I'm not afraid, taking a chance; 8**

**I dare to join death in this dance. 8**

**He spins me around, and with each glance, 9**

**I feel like I'm lost in a trance. 8**

**Hesitantly taking his hand, 8**

**I'm a slave to his command. 7**

**Then in the light, I see his face; 8**

**He is the prince of this dark place. 8**

**If life is a dance, so is death; 8**

**It comes and goes just like a breath. 8**

**Death comes for me once more, 6**

**And takes me in his arms on the dance floor. 10**

** "TO BE CONTINUED…"**

**Standing here in silence, 6**

**My life hangs in the balance. 7**

**Emptiness I can't explain; 7**

**There's no purpose to my pain. 7**

**No one can see the tears I cry; 8**

**I go through life without a reason why, 10**

**Only to find out my whole life was a lie. 11**

**Should I give it another try? 8**

**Nothing is going right; 6**

**There seems to be no hope in sight. 8**

**I just want to let go and fall; 8**

**I might as well end it, but it won't hurt at all. 12**

**Why do we go on living 7**

**In a world that's so unforgiving? 9**

**My life has been a constant war; 8**

**I don't want to fight anymore. 8**

** "DEATH CAME FOR ME"**

**A gust of wind blew back my hair; 8**

**Then when I turned, he was right there. 8**

**He stopped and looked me in the eye, 8**

**Knowing I was about to die. 8**

**To dance with death, I have no fear. 8**

**The promise of peace has led me here. 9**

**Cunning creature wants to take me; 8**

**I try to fight back, but he is too strong for me. 12**

**As he approached, I grew weak; 7**

**And though I tried, I could not speak. 8**

**Then he was gone and I was dead; 8**

**Nothing could be done or said. 7**

**Death is knocking at my door; 7**

**He waits for me to let him in. 8**

**I've never been so afraid before, 9**

**But I won't let him win. 6**

** "CHANCE YOU CAN'T TAKE"**

**Benefit of the doubt 6**

**Is something I can't live without. 8**

**I've come to the end of my pride; 8**

**I have nothing left to hide. 7**

**Anyone can live a life that is fake; 10**

**It's easy - a piece of cake, 7**

**But it'd be a big mistake; 7**

**That's a chance I can't take. 6**

**Before you are dead, 5**

**Think about the life you've led. 7**

**Soon you'll be standing here at heaven's gate; 10**

**Make up your mind before it's too late. 9**

**So this is life, or how it's shown, 8**

**But there's so much more that's not known. 8**

**I fear what I will find - a destiny I dread; 12**

**My life could've been yours instead. 8**

** "THE CLOCK STOPS HERE"**

**Around in circles the clock goes; 8**

**When will it stop? Nobody knows! 8**

**For now, you may be alive and kicking, 10**

**But the clock keeps on ticking! 7**

**You don't know when the date is set; 8**

**If you don't forget, it won't come as a threat. 11  
Someday, death will come for you; 7  
You can't say that I never warned you. 9  
**

**I tell you that your time will come; 8**

**This life might seem too short for some. 8**

**Someday the clock will stop spinning; 8**

**But this time, there's no winning. 7**

**Live this life to the fullest; 7**

**Don't wait for the perfect time. 7**

**Death sticks to schedule, dear guest; 8**

**It's always on time. 5**

** "GAZE AT THE GRAVE"**

**You lie here still - not once you move; 8**

**Is there a point you want to prove? 8**

**Is this a game that you play now? 8**

**If it can end, please tell me how. 8**

**I'm standing here, over your grave; 8**

**I must carry on without you - be brave. 10**

**There's emptiness in my life from now on; 10**

**I don't want to admit that you're gone. 9**

**Your life is one we will never forget; 10**

**Your death has burdened us with much regret. 10**

**Don't be surprised if the world moves on, 9**

**And they never realize when you are gone. 10**

**Nothing I can do or say, 7**

**Can bring you back now anyway. 8**

**So at your tomb I weep and cry, 8**

**Wondering why you had to die. 8**

** "DEATH CAN CLAIM YOU"**

**In the darkness, you lie awake; 8**

**He comes to you, your soul to take. 8**

**You sit up straight on your warm bed, 8**

**As dark thoughts fill your heart with dread. 8**

**A shadow sweeps across the door; 8  
Mysterious moonlight falls to the floor. 10  
Backed into a corner, you hide in fear; 10**

**You scream, but nobody can hear. 8**

**He comes closer - it gets colder; 8**

**Death touches you on the shoulder. 8**

**The light remains unseen, 6**

**Like your life has never been. 7**

**Death has decided to take you; 8**

**You're leaving this world behind you. 8**

**You beg and plead to be set free, 8**

**But he declares it cannot be. 8**

** "SPIRITUAL SUICIDE"**

**Take a deep breath - pick up a knife; 8  
The time has come to end your life. 8  
Suddenly your heart stops; 6**

**You fall to the ground as blood drops. 8**

**So watch as your friends cry; 6**

**You never got to say goodbye. 8**

**See all the pain you put them in? 8**

**God won't let you live again! 7**

**To leave this life is such a shame; 8**

**You thought it was a game and never trusted in God's name. 14**

**Like a moth to the flame, you came; 8**

**You only have yourself to blame. 8**

**All your life, you lived for a lie; 8**

**The pain will be gone when you die. 8**

**Somewhere, you made a wrong turn; 7**

**Now in hell you will burn. 6**

** "DEATH TOOK MY HAND"**

**Death walked right into my room; 7**

**I prepared to meet my doom. 7**

**Instead, I found a smiling face 8**

**In an unexpected place. 7**

**There he was, staring at me; 7**

**I wondered how it could be. 7**

**Then he reached out a hand 6**

**And helped me understand. 6**

**Falling onto the floor; 6**

**I didn't feel any pain anymore. 10**

**Then I wondered why 5**

**He didn't just let me die. 7**

**Though I was still very afraid, 8**

**The look in his eyes would not fade. 8**

**Then he left me and I stayed here; 8**

**Why for all this time did I fear? 8**

_** "DEATH IS MY NAME"**_

**Hello, I am Death; 5**

**Don't try to run. 4**

**You can't hide from my breath; 6**

**I come for everyone. 6**

**I have waited patiently; 7**

**Why weren't you ready for me? 7**

**I visit everyone once an eternity; 12**

**Now it's your turn, you see. 6**

**This will be hard to understand; 8**

**The time has come. Now take my hand. 8**

**Some things don't work the way you plan, 8**

**Though from the past, you ran. 6**

**Death is my name, 4**

**Life was my game. 4**

**For I'm a foe time can not tame; 8**

**You called for me and so I came. 8**

** "IT'S TIME TO DIE"**

**It's slowly killing me; 6  
The pain leaves me. 4  
It's closing in all around me, 8  
But I'll fight to be free. 6**

**Life is nowhere to be seen; 7  
Death has taken everything. 7**

**If I should die, what would I feel; 8**

**Is that what it takes to be real? 8**

**Death is hunting patiently; 7**

**It tries to take my life from me. 8**

**I'm not ready for eternity; 9**

**I don't want to face my destiny. 9**

**Death calls out to me in its wrath; 8**

**Pulling me toward a darker path. 8**

**It wants me to go my own way; 8**

**It's looking better everyday. 8**

** "SUDDEN DEATH"**

**Lying on the floor, 5**

**I just can't take this anymore. 8**

**I wait for a new life to start; 8**

**This is the hope here in my heart. 8**

**I wait for death to come for me; 8**

**Then from this life, I will be free. 8**

**They say one drop raises the sea; 8**

**If I were gone, who would miss me? 8**

**Just let me go so I can die; 8**

**I can't go on and live this lie. 8**

**And as this world fades from my view, 8**

**The last thing that I see is you. 8**

**Where have you been, my friend? 6**

**The time has come – this is the end. 8**

**I've spent my days in pain and strife, 8**

**So take me far away from this life. 9**

** "LIFE ON THE EDGE"**

**It feels like I'm going insane; 8**

**Is there a way to end this pain? 8**

**Now I leave this mortal plane; 7**

**I pray my life was not in vain. 8**

**In my life, I've gone astray; 7**

**I should've went the other way. 8**

**How did I get here? I can't say, 8**

**When I first left the light of day. 8**

**Soon it will all be over, 7**

**And everyone will forget. 7**

**The ground's moving closer; 6**

**So over the edge, I step. 7**

**Nobody notices I'm gone, 8**

**And that's just fine with me. 6**

**I'm nothing to anyone, 7**

**Not even a memory. 7**

** "FALLING FASTER"**

**At times like these, 4**

**I just can't breathe at all; 6**

**Will you be there 4**

**To catch me when I fall? 6**

**With anger inside me, 6**

**I walk to the edge of a cliff, 8**

**And spread out my arms quickly; 7**

**Then I jump - my legs are so stiff. 8**

**The breeze sweeps past my face, 6**

**As my heart starts to race. 6**

**I spread my arms and start to fly, 8**

**And with my wings, I touch the sky. 8**

**Life is a dream. I can't wake up, 8  
Like a failed test with no make-up. 8**

**You can't save me, but you can try; 8**

**I want to end my pain and die. 8**

** "DELIVER US FROM DEATH"**

**In this life we can't stay; 6**

**Death will come to us all. 6**

**It ensnares us along the way; 8**

**Some are strong, but still fall. 6**

**There's no denying it; 6**

**It starts from the first breath. 6**

**You can't escape it; 5**

**We're doomed to meet our death. 6**

**Time's veil is torn, 4**

**Like the setting sun; 5**

**From the day we are born, 6**

**It has already begun. 7**

**Into this world we are born, 7**

**Then from it, we are torn; 6**

**From the welcoming womb 6**

**To the terrible tomb. 6**

** "I DON'T FEAR DEATH"**

**So full of fear 4**

**As he comes near. 4**

**My blood is drained; 4**

**The ground gets stained. 4**

**My pain is in the past; 6**

**I've left this life at last. 6**

**There is no way to know 6**

**When it's your time to go. 6**

**Beauty can blind you; 5**

**All flesh is grass. 4**

**Let me remind you; 5**

**This too shall pass. 4**

**Your empty eyes betray 6**

**What you won't say. 4**

**Take off your mask; 4**

**That's all I ask. 4**

** "IS IT THE END?"**

**It's do or die; 4**

**There is no try. 4**

**But now I find 4**

**Fear clouds my mind. 4**

**I've lost my way; 4**

**I've been led astray. 5**

**I was so misled; 5**

**I must be dead. 4**

**This pain I feel 4**

**Has to be real; 4**

**But now I fear 4**

**The end is near. 4**

**Can anyone 4**

**Hear my last cry? 4**

**Is this the end? 4**

**Farewell! Goodbye! 4**

_** "WHERE THE WIND BLOWS"**_

**We live - we die. 4**

**We don't know why. 4**

**We've come so far, 4**

**Yet here we are. 4**

**But no one knows 4**

**Where the wind blows; 4**

**It comes from a place no one shows, 8**

**And then it goes. 4**

**I don't know how, 4**

**I lost my way, 4**

**But it seems now 4**

**I'm here to stay. 4**

**And though I may 4**

**Not know the way, 4**

**And I might die, 4**

**I have to try. 4**


End file.
